¿Quieres Tomar Cafe?
by Derekhot
Summary: Acompaña a un chico que solo puede ver el futuro... pero solo cuando esta en un cafe muy famoso, puede ver el futuro de los demas consumidores de cafe  ¿Que les aguarda el destino? ¿Que cosas misteriosas y ocultas ocurriran? Ven y tomate un cafe...
1. No Creo En Espiritus

¿Quieres Tomar Café?

Capítulo 1: No creo en Espíritus.

Tengo unos lentes verdes que me gustan mucho, me los compre en unas vacaciones que tuve, es ese tipo de verde chillante que te ciega en un día cuando el sol está ardiendo y hace que el verde destelle más, me acabo de comprar unos negros que se vuelven blancos al final están muy bonitos, pero los muy bastardos me han estafado con el precio… Pero bueno nomas respiro y ya estoy de nuevo de humor.

Aparte de los lentes también tengo otros gustos, como… masturbarme… si la verdad es algo muy bueno y que disfruto mucho ¿vamos quien no disfruta masturbarse con una buena fantasía o pornografía? Pero pornografía de la buena eh, no de esas corrientes que venden en los puestos de revistas donde está un doñito que se nota que ha tocado más esas revistas de lo que se cepilla los dientes. La verdad no sé, lo encuentro más higiénico, te tocas tú con tus propias manos sabes donde estuvieron esas manos y si te quieres meter o usar algo sabrás de dónde provino y no tener que enfermarte de un buen herpes o un Supersida, el Supersida es algo así como Superman nada más que el Supersida es una enfermedad y no una persona y que no usa trusas sobre el pantalón, bueno no se parece en nada a Superman, excepto por el Super, pero igual te puedes contagiar del Supersida con alguien vestido de Superman ¡Así que cuidado con el supersida!

Entre otras curiosidades que yo tengo es que me gusta mucho tomar café y más en ese café de color verde… Star… ya saben a cual me refiero. Pero bueno lo que nadie sabe es que yo puedo ver el futuro… Lo extraño de todo es que solo puedo ver el futuro cuando estoy tomando un café ¿Extraño no? Igual que el Supersida, pero bueno, es cierto, enserio puedo ver el futuro, aunque no es algo que yo controle la verdad y lo más curioso de todo es que; cuando lees en una historia que alguien puede ver el futuro se lo compran, realmente se lo creen, ¡Por dios! Ni me conocen y ya me creen ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? Si les digo que tengo un pene de 70 cm que me lo puedo meter en el culo ¿también me creerían? Vaya si son medio retrasados, pero bueno…enserio…yo si veo el futuro ¿Cómo lo puedo comprobar? Ya lo verán.

- Julieta Cat – Avisa la trabajadora de star… - Es un latte express

- Si gracias – Contesta Julieta

Y se siente en un sillón enfrente de mi junto con una amiga suya de pelo rubio, dejo mi manga en la mesa y le doy un sorbo a mi Green te frapucchino venti ¿Qué hay algo mejor que el color verde guacamole? Claro que no.

-¿Vas a dormir con eso? – Le pregunta su amiga a Julieta

- Hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde, aunque me dan ganas de cambiarlo tiene demasiada espuma.

- ¿Era un cappuccino?

-No es un latte – Y hace una cara para demostrar la estupidez de la trabajadora de Star…

Las dos vuelven su mirada hacia la computadora y todo es normal, hasta que…

- ¿Aun vas a yoga? – Pregunta Julieta.

- Si aún.

- Haber cuando me enseñas hacer meditación.

- Eso nomas un experto, ósea no tienes ni idea amiga de todo lo que se necesita para una meditación, enserio no cualquiera puede.

Que estúpida es esta amiga, todo mundo puede hacer meditación y no se necesita nada, es tan fácil y sencillo, pobre imbécil tener que pagar 500 pesos para tus clases semanales de yoga, eso es robarte el dinero, al igual que a lo hicieron conmigo con mis lentes.

- No lo sabía, según yo era muy fácil.

- No, no lo es.

- Ummm pensé que era más como llamar a los espíritus y algo así. – Se ríe

- Ni al caso – Se ríe ella también.

- Claro como si los espíritus existieran, nomás una estúpida cree en eso, ya me imagino mis sabanas volando por toda la casa – Soltó una carcajada que realmente me irrito. – Ojala algo así me pasara para reírme un buen rato.

Pobrecita Julieta has hecho un pacto que no puedes romper, las palabras tienen poder y tu estas totalmente jodida y aquí viene el futuro…

- Futuro- - -

Nuestra querida conocida Julieta se habrá terminado su latte y lo dejara en la mesa como la vil cerda, cochina y sucia que es, ¿Tanto te costaba llevártelo en la mano y tirarlo en el bote de salida de la salida? Bueno como sea, nuestra querida conocida Julieta regresara a la casa y no, no vera fantasmas en el camino lo que le producirá un choque y bajara para que se la chupe una niña sobrenatural.

En cambio Julieta entrara a su casa y se tomara una buena ducha caliente en su nueva bañera que logro pagar con el dinero que le dio su jefe por la buena fornicada que le había hecho y si, si se contagió de Supersida, pero eso no lo sabe ella.

Se pondrá su pijama y volverá a la laptop para poder seguir con ese informe que tiene que dar, una gran economista, pero tan estúpida y vacía espiritualmente, pobre pobre Julieta.

**Recibió 1 mensaje de Espí**

¿Debe de ser una broma no? Se dirá ella y lo abrirá con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero al instante que lo haga toda su pantalla se volverá negra.

- No puede ser, un puto virus de verga – Gruñirá- Estoy jodida, si no hago eso me van a joder.

Sin más que hacer y con los efectos aun del latte, prendera la televisión, puro infomercial de como agrandar tu pene y contratar un plan con todo.

- Me urge contratar cable ya. – Seguirá cambiando canales hasta que su pantalla se ponga morada y unas letras de color negra dirán:

**Tiene un mensaje de Espíritus.**

Apagara la televisión, con un poco de inquietud, pero ella es una mujer de negocios algo así no la doblegara, ha de ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Su celular sonara y lo vera.

**Tiene un mensaje de Espíritus. **

Tirara el celular con furia, algo no estaba bien se dirá y claro que tendrá razón. El teléfono sonara y ella contestara.

- ¿Bueno? –Preguntara asustada.

- Hey amiga ya terminaste el informe – Le preguntara una amiga suya y ella respirara con calma.

- No, no parece que mi computadora…– Y voltea a ver su laptop, ya estaba totalmente normal

-¿Tu computadora qué? ¿Un virus?

- No, nada ya, te tengo que dejar, si no lo termino me correrán.

Colgara y pensara para sí mismo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Todo estaba normal, era un día igual de normal que otro, volverá a su computadora y seguirá trabajando como la adicta al trabajo que es, olvidándose de su familia, de sus amigos reales y teniendo estos "seudoamigos" y alcanzando todo lo que ella quería al precio que fuera dejando de lado su dignidad. Todos conocemos a alguien de este tipo ¿o me equivoco? Tal vez no sea de nuestro círculo de amigos, pero si debemos de conocer a alguien así o mínimo habernos topado con alguien similar. Seguirá trabajando hasta las 3 AM.

Y ya para acostarse, oirá un maullido.

- Ese maldito gato de la vecina volvió a escapar – Dirá y saldrá de su cuarto para toparse con un gato gris con sus ojos como media luna. – Tú…tú… no eres el gato de la vecina

- Que lista Julieta Cat

-¡HABLAS!

¿No es algo irónico que los espíritus se hubieran presentado enfrente de ella como un gato? Parece que los espíritus tienen un gran sentido de humor. El gato se volverá como humo y se dividirá en miles de almas que harán que cada una de las lámparas y focos de la casa de Julieta exploten dejando la casa a oscuras, haciendo que la chica asustada de el grito de su vida ¡Y que viva México! Como el grito de independencia. Tratará de correr hacia su cuarto, pero caerá con fuerza al piso. Empezara a oír unas risas de niños, pasos sobre el techo, la temperatura de su casa bajara hasta que se pueda ver el aire. Se levanta a pesar del miedo que la ha hecho orinarse, corre hacia su cocina y abre el refrigerador ¡Y se hace la luz! El foco del refrigerado la hacer ver un poco, pero lo que ve la hará erizar la piel, ya que ante sus ojos solo habrá más que una profunda oscuridad, en lo personal es más espeluznante ver solo una pequeña luz y que la oscuridad te rodee ya que no sabes que podrá salir de ese profundo hoy negro.

-¿Quién diablo eres? – Preguntara con una seguridad que no tiene.

Sentirá como un líquido desciende desde su cabeza

- ¿Sangre?

Pero aliviada se dará cuenta que es tan solo el agua que cae del refrigerador, esas gotas frías de deshielo. Desde la oscuridad vera como surge una lámpara que ha sido aventada con fuerza hacia ella y girara en el piso para poder evitarla, pero quebrando el foco del refrigerador.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Qué he hecho?

Y en medio de la oscuridad sudara frio, sus palpitaciones irán en aumento, la adrenalina llenara su cabeza de locas ideas, correrá sin a saber a dónde, pero chocara contra una pared y caerá de nuevo al suelo, sentirá la lengua húmeda de un espíritu pasando por toda su cara, el olor fétido de huevos podridos, azufre, la habría desmayado si no tuviera toda esa adrenalina golpeando su cabeza. Sus brazos junto con sus piernas serán jaladas con la intención de separarlas.

- ¡Dios! ¡Ayudame!

Es lo que encuentro totalmente ofensivo ¿Por qué dios tiene que ayudarte cuando tú misma te metiste en esta situación? Él no tiene la culpa que tu hayas ofendido a los espíritus, tanto tu como ellos son creación de él, entonces no sería un dios justo si te ayuda a ti y a ellos los destruye, tienes que salir de esta tu solita.

La luz volverá y abrirá los ojos vería como toda la casa estaba intacta como si nada de lo sucedido hubiera tenido lugar.

-¿Un sueño? – Y se empezara a reír con gran ansiedad hasta que el estómago le duela, se levantara – Que tonta he sido, yo no creo en espíritus.

Nada más que decir que no haya dicho antes; Eres una estúpida, tras haber tenido una segunda oportunidad y la pierdes.

Unos brazos negros con uñas afiladas se le encajaran a las piernas jalándola con ella hacia el inframundo.

- ¡No! ¡No! – Gritara – Lo siento – Dirá con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y cuando solo quede su cabeza a la vista, un hombre vestido de negro le preguntara.

- ¿Crees en los espíritus?

- Si, si

- Que bueno.

Pero ya habrá sido muy tarde, ya que toda su alma ya estará en el inframundo y su cuerpo físico ya habrá muerto por tanta emoción fuerte.

- Fin de futuro -

_Una semana después…_

Me encuentro de nuevo en este mi café Star… y adivina quien ha entrado por esa puerta… Obvio la amiga de Julieta y de pura casualidad se sentaron enfrente de mí de nuevo.

- ¿Pero cómo la hallaron?

- Ya te dije, la hallaron tirada en el piso de su cocina con una expresión de horror, todo el pelo se le había vuelto blanco, sea lo que sea que haya visto en esos últimos segundos lo más seguro es que la cago del miedo.

- Pues qué bueno que no era tan mi amiga.

Y todas se reirán. Lo ves, yo si veo el futuro, yo sabía que esas no eran amigas, las palabras son algo poderoso, ten cuidado con lo que sale de tus labios, así que solo me queda una cosa por preguntar ¿Crees en espíritus?

Próximo capitulo:

¿Qué es lo que puede mantener a un hombre de cuarenta años tan ocupado en su computadora? ¿Qué perversión oculta? Se lo que sea, yo podre verlo así que ¿Quieres tomar café?


	2. Me Gusta Ver Fotos

**Capítulo 2: **Me gusta ver fotos

Maldita sea, maldito puto internet, ojala le den acido a mi maldito internet las palabras tienen poder así que OJALA SE ME CUMPLA, mi internet no sirve y por eso me la tengo que vivir en este café Star… Aunque no me quejo, disfrutar de un buen atardecer y chicos guapos ¿Quién no lo disfruta? Lo que sí, que siento gran soledad, todos mis contactos se conectan en la noche y yo no tengo internet a esa hora… Trate de robárselo a alguien de aquí cerca y nada de nada, intento fallido, confirmado no soy un chico malo.

Pero bueno cambiemos de tema ¿no? Llegue hace como veinte minutos y aun lado mío esta un señor de unos cuarenta años, está muy metido en su laptop, parece que ve algo.

- Disculpe ¿Qué hace? –Le pregunto

Se asusta al verme tan cerca y baja la tapa de la computadora para ocultar el contenido de la pantalla.

- Creo una página

- ¿Una página? Wow que padre ¿De qué? No me diga, ya lo sé, una página para recaudar fondos para Veracruz, con eso de que es el tema de moda ahorita.

- No, no es una página de Veracruz.

-¿Entonces de que es?

- Se podría decir que es de modelaje.

- Ohhh

Y regreso a mi sitio, ese hombre es muy raro, algo no me encaja aquí ¿Qué es lo que realmente está haciendo en esa computadora? Aunque también ¿Qué me importa? Y que tiene el maldito café que solo pone la canción de "Afuera – Caifanes" Si es buena pero por dios ponga algo más. Bueno como sea volviendo al señor cuarentón calvo con cara de orgasmos obscenos ¿De qué se reirá? Ósea no parece ese típico friki de las computadoras que se la vive solo en su cuarto haciendo paginas internet para compañías, de anime o porno…graficas… ESO ES! Este señor está haciendo una página pornográfica por eso no quería que la viera ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio hace una página pornográfica en un Star…?

Oh no… aquí viene… de nuevo…futuro….

- Futuro -

Cuando yo me allá ido el señor aun seguirá en Star… parece que el también viene aquí nada más por el internet, hará una cita para mañana a las cuatro pm en plaza del sol con:

**Niñovirgen.**

Y al día siguiente llegara a la plaza del sol, una hora antes y desde el fondo de un bar podrá ver cuando ese niño de apenas catorce años llegue.

-Hola – Saludara una vez que se encuentre con el.

- Ho…hola- Tartamudeara Niñovirgen - ¿Eres Franky17?

- Sí, soy yo.

-Pues no pareces mucho de diecisiete.

-Es que pensé que si te decía mi verdadera edad no te animarías a salir conmigo y creerías que soy un pedófilo o algo así, pero yo solo busco amistad.

- Bueno si es así, no hay nada que temer ¿Verdad?

- No, claro que no ¿Y vino alguien contigo?

- No, no. Si mis padres supieran que me vi con alguien de internet me castigan de por vida, les dije que iría al cine con unos amigos de secundaria.

- Oh muy listo el niño.

Juntos se irán a comer unos buenos bagguetes y la camarera los confundirá por padre e hijo y pensara en que no son nada parecidos. A la hora de pagar obviamente "Franky" pagara y después le dirá que ha olvidado en su carro una sorpresa para él.

- ¿Me acompañas? –Preguntara Franky

Y como niñovirgen es muy tontito aceptara, al llegar a la camioneta, Franky le tapara la boca y lo subirá a la van, se subirá el y arrancara la camioneta del estacionamiento. Llegaran al apartamento de Franky el cual tiene conectada la cochera con la entrada.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Dijiste que no eras una mala persona – Llorara Niñovirgen.

-No debes confiar en extraños, así que si no quieres resultar herido quítate la ropa.

-No, no lo hare.

- ¿No?

Franky se acerca a niñovirgen y le dara una bofetada que la hará soltar un diente.

- Ummm, no habrás la boca, a nadie le excita alguien sin dientes.

Niñovirgen llorara y llorara y se quitara la ropa mientras que Franky prepara la cámara.

- Ahora metete este pepino –Exigirá Franky.

-¡No!

Franky solamente respira y agarra el pepino entre sus manos, le abrirá las piernas a niñovirgen y se lo meterá con toda su fuerza desgarrándole el ano, obviamente nuestro conocido Franky traerá una máscara para que nadie lo reconozca, niñovirgen por más que trate de forcejar o de negarse no podrá ya que para eso Franky habrá atado sus manos.

Otra cosa que no entiendo de la gente es por qué se enoja cuando oyen casos de violación a niños, en un caso así, en el que mismo Niñovirgen fue hacia Franky el mismo tiene la culpa, no el que lo está violando, ya que fue su decisión encontrarse con un total extraño, toda nuestra vida está llena de decisiones, es tan fácil como que ropa me pondré, por donde me iré, todo depende de nosotros si tomamos la mejor decisión que nos ofrece la vida y en el caso de Niñovirgen eligió erróneamente así que deja de sentir pena por el por qué lo que le está pasando es solo consecuencia de sus actos.

Tras haber violado a Niñovirgen lo matara y lo tirara en un basurero. Días después volverá a Star.. y algo totalmente fascinante pasara.

-Fin de futuro-

1, 2, 3

Los cristales del café se rompen todos al mismo tiempo, la gente grita y se tira al suelo por autoreflejo, los trabajadores no saben que está ocurriendo y uno tira el moka que estaba preparando. Yo estoy viendo todo con gracia y como si fuera una película en cámara lenta disfrutando de mi frapuccino Green te venti con leche deslactosada y crema batida.

Los policías de la FBI se irán directo sobre Franky, porque resulta ser que es uno de los traficantes de pornografía infantil más buscados y su búsqueda los ha llevado hasta ese hermoso café, vaya si va a necesitar reparaciones tras este incidente. Lo suben a su camioneta y el lleva una sonrisa sínica, volteo a un lado y su laptop muestra la página pornográfica infantil ¡Qué asco! A mí me gustan los machos. Un agente de la FBI se lleva la laptop como evidencia y la gente sigue tirada en el suelo asustada.

Franky está muy confiado que nada malo le puede pasar ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar_? _Pasar cuarenta, cincuenta años en una prisión… que equivocado estas.

- Futuro -

La jueza lo dictara como culpable y le dará una pena de tan solo seis años, deberían de renovar esa constitución y poner más años a violadores de niños.

- ¿Y por qué estas aquí? –Le preguntara uno de los presos a la hora del receso.

- **Es que me gusta ver fotos** –Contestara.

- ¿Pornografía? Con que violabas a muchas viejas. –Le dirá con risa otro.

- No, niños.

Vera Franky con error como la cara de los presos cambia a pura furia.

-Si hay una cosa que no soportamos aquí, es a los hijos de puta que se meten con los niños. – Le dirá un musculoso, seguido de un puñetazo que le hará escupir un diente

¿Irónico no lo creen?

Después otro lo golpeara en las costillas y lo hará caer al piso, para ser azotado por varias pierna y cuando paren, cuando crea que todo ha terminado, alguien lo agarra del cabello y lo estampara contra el asfalto desfigurándole la cara y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Pasaran ocho horas cuando recupere el conocimiento y sienta todo su cuerpo arder en carne viva, estará en una camilla de la enfermería de la cárcel. Pero cuando regrese con sus compañeros de celda, lo violaran.

- ¿Con que esto te gustaba hacerlo a los niños?

Le dolerá, y no, no le gustara, por que hay gente tan ignorante que cree que a los pedófilos les gusta que le den por el culo y que son iguales que los homosexuales y déjenme les digo algo ¡ERROR! A ellos no les gusta que le den por el culo, son igual que los heterosexuales que se sienten demasiado machos para experimentar los placeres de la próstata.

Al haber pasado esos seis años de infierno, cuando piense que todo eso se terminara, lo sorprenderán en medio de la noche con otra golpiza y si, si saldrá de la prisión, pero en una silla de ruedas ya que tras esos golpes le rompieron la columna vertebral. Todo en esta vida se paga, pero a su momento y a diferentes momentos.

Causa y efecto, no es más que eso, nuestro Franky solo está pagando por sus acciones igual que lo hizo niñovirgen, estamos tan ocupados en desear que nuestros deseos se cumplan que no nos damos cuenta de las consecuencias que puede haber tras ellas, a la otra que tomes una decisión detente a pensar en la consecuencia que vas a desatar, tal vez no te afecte a ti ¿Pero a los demás? Y ah si antes de que se me olvide un último consejo por hoy:

"Ten cuidado con las fotos que miras"

Próximo Capitulo:

-Yo te amaba – Dirá H.

- Y yo ¿Qué nos ocurrió? – Se preguntara G. mas para ella que para H.

¿Qué es lo que pudo haberles pasado a estos enamorados? Y lo más importante ¿Qué les pasara en el futuro? ¿Quién matara al otro? ¿Quién sobrevivirá? ¿Quién vera quemar al otro? Sea lo que sea que pase ¿Quieres tomar un café?


	3. ¿Romperas El Lazo?

Capítulo 3: ¿Romperás el Lazo?

Una estúpida tipa toda operada, rubia oxigenada, que según ella es de alta clase ha tropezado con mi cargador de la computadora ¿Y qué dice la muy creída?

-¡Hay! ¡Hay! Lo siento, lo siento, pero para que lo dejas aquí en el piso.

¿Dónde quieres que lo deje si el enchufe está en el piso? Si serás tan estúpida con tus dientes falsos. La música de hoy en Star… Es muy buena "Murder on the dance Floor- Sophie Ellis Bextor", mientras no sea de nuevo "Afuera- Caifanes" todo estará muy bien.

Sentado en uno de los sillones esta un chico rubio, ojos verdes azules, con barba y pelo desaliñado, unos shorts típico estado unidense ¡sexy! Enserio que buenas piernas tiene, aparte de tomarme un Green te también me gusta ver las posibilidades que me ofrece este café ¿Quién rechazaría algo así? Aparte dios me dio ojos para poder ver, así que voy a usarlos y viéndolo a él los uso muy bien más aparte mi imaginación.

La puerta se abre y entra una muchacha morena como antes de anocher, con una nariz algo como cochi, el pelo negro largo y brillante con movimiento propio, mira a todo el local y enfoca su vista a un chico del mismo moreno que ella, con un pircing en la ceja y un cuerpo marcado. Avanza hacia el con calma y con una mirada reflexiva en sus ojos. Deja su bolsa en una silla después de haberlo besado en el cachete y se sienta frente a él.

- Llegar tarde G. Como siempre – Le dice el muchacho.

- No me reclames H. que ya deberías estar acostumbrado, una mujer necesita su tiempo. – H hace un movimiento con los ojos y se calla lo que iba a comentar.

Un gran silencio se hace entre ellos dos, pero ya no es igual de cómodo como en otras ocasiones, ahora es incómodo, sin saber por dónde empezar o por donde no empezar, pero lo que los dos sabían era que si sabían por dónde terminar.

- Yo te amaba G. – Dice H. Rompiendo el silencio y sacándole una gran impresión a G.

- Y yo ¿Qué nos ocurrió? – Dijo G. mas para ella misma que para H.

- Ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.

- Pero ¿Y si tuviéramos una segunda oportunidad?

- ¿Qué estas jodida loca?

- H. por favor contrólate y no hagas una escena pública.

- Si, eso no nos gustaría

- Piénsalo.

- ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué estas jodidamente loca? Yo no volvería contigo.

- H. Tal vez nuestra relación no es tan loca como parece, tal vez eso es lo que ocurre cuando un huracán se topa con un volcán.

- No, no, no, no, no, no. Todo lo que paso no debió de haber pasado.

Vaya, vaya parece que estos dos se traen una gran historia. G. se levanta de la mesa y va a la barra a pedir un Capuccino extra caliente, volteo a ver a H. y lo veo con un profundo dolor, una herida profunda y extensa dentro del corazón ¿Qué te han hecho? Aunque parece un cabeza hueca que se la vive en el gimnasio, pero por eso no hay que juzgar a las personas por que mientras apuntas con el dedo tres dedos te apuntan a ti.

- ¿No vas a pedir nada? – Pregunta G.

-No, no soy mucho de café.

- Cierto, cierto puro alcohol

- Te puedes morder la lengua, ya que de la cirrosis no te salvas.

- Cállate negro

- Cállate tu cochi.

Y los dos se ríen, unas risas de melancolía, tristeza, extrañando los viejos tiempos.

- Perdóname H.

- Estas loca, ya son cosas que no me importan, el tiempo lo cura todo.

- Pero…

¿Qué es lo que tanto esconden estos dos? Oh oh oh aquí viene… el futuro… Esperen… no es el futuro… es el pasado…

Se conocieron hace años, provienen de la misma cuidad y el mismo círculo de amigos.

- ¿Cómo que no te gusta la navidad? –Pregunta G.

- No dije que no me gustara, simplemente no me llama

- Vamos, vamos te invito a pasar la navidad en mi casa.

- ¿Y si incomodo a nadie?

- No incomodaras a nadie.

- Esta bien

H. Esta más emocionado de lo que suena su voz, aunque la navidad nunca le haya agrado, pasarla con G. parece ser la mejor forma para que esa fecha se vuelva su favorita.

- Flash Back - - -

_La cena fue maravillosa la madre de G. es una gran diosa de la cocina y si algo le gustaba más a H. era la comida aunque tendría que ir mucho tiempo al Gym, se habían reido y divertido, pero G. estaba demasiado ansiosa por algo, demasiado ansiosa por alguien… Tocan la puerta y G. corre ha la puerta. _

_Su ex novio esta en la puerta y salen afuera a platicar, media hora después manda a una amiga suya con H._

_- H. dice G. que si te puedes ir a tu casa._

_Esa noche H. odio la navidad. _

_Tiempo después, cuando el invierno se había ido y las flores se habían marchitado, se volvieron a encontrar en una fiesta, H. ya andaba delirando por el alchol que corría por sus venas. _

_- H. suéltame – le exigió G. la cual estaba pegada a la pared por que H. la tenia acorralada. _

_- ¿Por qué? Si la estamos pasando tan bien_

_- Yo no. _

_H. apretó los brazos de G._

_- Me estas lastimando. _

_- Cuanto lo siento – Quita la presión._

_- ¿Qué esperas de esto? _

_- Yo nada. _

_- Tienes novia, es mejor que te quites. _

_Y otro recuerdo de ellos se esfuma para llegar a mi cabeza otro…_

_- Dame las llaves H._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por que estas drogado por eso. _

_- No yo no voy a chocar, no no no voy a chocar_

_- Entonces no me voy a subir. _

_H. toma a G. la avienta contra el carro. _

_- Oye me imbécil a mí no me avientas – G. aruña la cara de H. _

_- No me dolió_

_-Porque estas muy drogado _

_Y se va caminando._

_- Tú no te vas a ningún lado, es peligroso._

_-Más peligroso contigo encima – H. la toma de la mano y la arrastra hasta el carro-¡Suéltame! – Agarra su botella de cerveza y la estrella contra la cabeza de H. haciéndolo sangrar._

_- ¿Qué has hecho? –Pregunta H. viendo la sangre caer._

_- Lo siento, lo siento. _

_Vaya si han tenido una relación tormentosa, pero eso solo era el inicio. _

_G. se encontraba llorando._

_- ¿Por qué lloras cochi? _

_- No te importa – Se levanta y le da una bofetada – No me gusta ese apodo, eres un gran pendejo, no te quiero ver._

_- ¿Pero qué te he hecho? – H. se levanta también y G. lo besa. Pero H. la aleja –Yo no quiero sexo contigo, yo no te quiero para eso, tú lo sabes, yo te quiero bien. _

_Tremendas palabras…_

_Mucho han vivido juntos, muchos golpes, pero muy pocos besos y demasiadas peleas. Pero el punto final de la relación llego cuando G. fue a su cumpleaños con la decisión de decirle que lo amaba y que dejaba todo atrás para toparse que estaba en un noviazgo y G. tira el ramo de flores que le había comprado para tirárselo en la cara. _

_- ¡NUNCA MAS EN TU VIDA ME BUSQUES! – Grita G._

_- ¿Qué estas loca? ¿Qué te pasa? _

_- ¡ME PASA QUE TE ODIO!_

_- PUES YO TAMBIEN TE ODIO, LARGATE DE MI FIESTA._

_Y G. se quedó totalmente muda sin reaccionar, no esperaba eso. _

_-¡¿QUE NO ENTENDISTE? LARGATE DE MI FIESTA, DE MI VIDA, DE TODO, SOLO ME HAS HECHO DAÑO Y ESTOY TOTALMENTE HARTO DE TI Y TODO TU DRAMA, TODA TU HIPOCRECIA, TODA TU ERES VENENO LETAL PARA MI. _

- - - Fin Flash Back -

¿Desde cuándo puedo ver el pasado? Parece que esto era algo especial y no me quejo, eso de ver el pasado es bueno así entiendo mejor el futuro, aunque no sé si se vuelva a repetir, pero lo que es el colmo es que con todo esos problemas y están planeando si volver o no, que enfermedad, hay que estar conscientes que a toda persona que conocemos se hacen lazos, lazos de los que a veces no damos cuenta y con el tiempo se van haciendo cuerdas para volveorse cadenas y arrastrar a los demás con nosotros, así que ponte y piensa ¿Con quienes tienes cadenas que te hacen pesada y llena de mala vibra? Porque ellos están más agarrados.

- H. Vamos, por favor dime que sí, dime que me perdonas y que volveremos a intentarlo, somos más maduros, listos, vividos ¿Qué esperas? – Dice G. sonriendo.

Si H. ¿Qué esperas? Vas a romper el lazo que los une o en cambio lo volverás más tormentoso.

- Un último intento.

Mala elección y te harás responsable de las acciones que pasen… Aquí viene el futuro…

Continuara…

Próximo Capitulo.

- Eres una maldita enferma – Gritara H.

- Tú me has enfermado por todo tu odio hacia a mí.

- Ojala te murieras

- Pues felicidades hoy te daré el gusto…

Es hora de saber cómo estos dos van acabar, en el próximo capítulo: Mírame Arder. ¿Quieres tomar un café?


	4. Mirame Arder

Capítulo 4: Mírame Arder

_- Te vi empacando todo en cajas de cartón, no hace falta que expliques la razón, te vi mirar las fotos aquellas de las dos con nostalgia y algo de rencor.- Dijo H._

_- Pues como miras H. – Le susurro G. al oído. _

Es divertido ver como estos dos se destruyen a sí mismos, no es que sea frio o insensible, aunque algunos si lo piensan y creen que por eso no tengo novio, que porque tengo demasiada autoestima ¿Es eso posible? No es mi culpa que los demás carezcan de confianza y se vean menos que yo, regresando con H. y G. sus cadenas son fuertes y nadie podrá sepáralas ahora así que esto terminara totalmente mal.

Desde que decidieron volver la primera semana fue pura felicidad y se sentían esperanzados de que habían tomado la mejor decisión, todo va súper bien… pero nomas iniciar la segunda semana todo fue de picada directo hasta el infierno.

G. llego algo borracha a la casa que compartían y H. le reclamo por su falta de compromiso, cosa que ella hizo fue golpearlo y esta vez él no se quedó quieto y le devolvió el golpe hasta que los dos sangraban y se miraban con odio.

Y llego el día, que tenía que llegar, el día en que la relación, en el que el lazo se rompería entre ellos dos, pero antes…

No es estadounidense… El chico sexy que vi hace poco… el rubio con los shorts, pues resulta ser que tenía problemas con mi conexión a internet, así que me levante y le pregunte.

- ¿Hablas español? – A lo que él puso una cara de miedo y confusión. - ¿English?

- Si – Me contesto en inglés y toda la demás conversación siguió en inglés.

- Mi inglés es pésimo así que espero que me entiendas.

- No te preocupes el mío tampoco.

- ¿De donde eres?

- Soy de Alemania

UN GERMANY! Un alemán Danke (Gracias) Dios por ponerme este sexy europeo en el camino… Aunque ¿No es la misma ropa esa que la que trai ayer? Si, si es la misma, bueno eso no le quita lo sexy… bueno si un poco… pero hay que entender que los europeos tienen otra mentalidad en cuando a higiene, aparte no me molestaría lavarle la ropa mientras hacemos el amor… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo tengo sexo? No, no, no estoy mal yo pura masturbación no quiero un Supersida a la Alemana.

_H. llego a la casa que compartía con G. más temprano de lo que era usual. Minutos después oyo como el carro de G. se estacionaba y bajaba con furia, así que para darle una sorpresa se encerró en el baño pero dejando la puerta semiabierta para poder verla. _

_G. Subió enojada por las escaleras, estaba harta de esta vida, harta de H. no sabía cómo había sido tan estúpida como para pedirle una segunda oportunidad, deseaba morirse, ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede cumplir. Abrió el closet y saco una caja de cartón metiendo todo deprisa no quería ver a H. quería hacer una salida dramática y sabía que el lloraría su perdida y no ella la de él, se iría con pedro, pablo o cesar no recordaba bien el nombre del nuevo muchacho. _

_De lo más alto del closet cayo un álbum de fotos, su álbum de fotos, lo miro detenidamente, le daba algo de melancolía, pero lo cerro con coraje y lo tiro al piso. Se quedó parada en silencio, pero oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y se dio media vuelta asustada H. estaba enfrente de ella. _

_- Te vi empacarlo todo en cajas de cartón. No hace falta que expliques la razón, te vi mirar las fotos, aquellas de los con algo de nostalgia y algo de rencor. – Dijo H._

_- Pues como miras H. ¿No me vas a preguntar por que me voy? _

_- No, no me interesa, solo lárgate._

_- Pues te diré aunque no te interese, estoy harta de ti H. no sé cómo fui tan estúpida para creer que lo tu y yo mío funcionaria. _

_- Fuiste tú la que quisiste volver. _

_- Pero es que…_

_- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué eres una estúpida hueca y vacía? Una sucia ramera eso es lo que eres. _

_- H. el que tenga sexo no es que sea una sucia ramera._

_- G. yo tengo sexo, estás hablando con el pirujo en persona, pero tu cruzas los limites no sé cómo no tienes sida._

_Supersida diría yo. _

_- Es que H. ya no me queda nada aquí contigo… - Se va dejando su caja de carton y baja las escaleras. _

_- Tu no te vas- La agarra de los pelos y la tira contra el piso, el queda dándole la espalda a las escaleras y G. lo empuja con toda su fuerza mientras el cae fuertemente al piso. _

_Ella baja las escaleras y trata de abrir la puerta, pero el la agarra por el pie y hace que se caiga golpeándose la barbilla y haciéndole una cortada. Se sube encima de ella y ella le lame la cara, él le escupe. _

_- Me das asco._

_- Lo mismo digo. _

_G. le da un golpe en su pene y él se quita de encima de ella, corre hacia la cocina y agarra un cuchillo que le encaja en el muslo derecho y mientras que él se retuerce de dolor. La toma de un brazo y la hace estrellarse contra la mesa de cristal que estaba en la mesa, toda su cara esta sangrante y llena de vidrios encajados. Ella empuja más el cuchillo en el muslo y el cae al piso, ella llega al patio que está conectado con la cocina y toma un litro de gasolina. _

_- Aléjate de mí – Le dice G. cuando H se acerca a ella y él se arranca el cuchillo ensangrentado. – O quemo toda la maldita casa y contigo también. _

_- Eres una maldita enferma _

_- Tú me has enfermado por todo tu odio hacia a mí._

_- Ojala te murieras_

_- Pues felicidades hoy te daré el gusto… - G. abre el litro de gasolina y se baña en él. _

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – La preocupación se hacía presente en su pregunta. Ella saco de su bolsillo su encendedor y lo abre haciendo que la llama ilumine. –Detente._

_- ¿No que me querías muerta? _

_- Mejor cierra eso y te largas de aquí y jamás en la vida nos volvemos a buscar. _

_- ¡NO! H. ¡NO! Estoy harta, harta de todo lo que me haces sentir, te amo pero estar contigo es insufrible, pero no siento por nadie lo que siento por ti, por eso vuelvo a recaer. –Se acerca a él y lo besa, un beso que sabe a petróleo. – Así que H.-Se aleja de el – __**Mírame arder. **_

_G. se echa encima el encendedor y todo su cuerpo es comido en segundos por las llamas del fuego ardiendo, sus gritos se oyen con furia, con pena, con dolor, con amor. H. solo se queda llorando viéndola, su cuerpo tiene arcadas del dolor ¿Cómo pudieron terminar así? Pero como todo inicia, todo debe terminar, G. se tira al suelo por que sus rodillas se rompen con el calor como si se hubieran derretido, su mandíbula se cae al suelo y sus ojos explotan, muerta…_

_H. agarra el litro de gasolina y hace una línea hasta la puerta y la prende a la hora que cierra la puerta, se sube al carro y conduce…_

_Los lazos por fin se han roto, estas libres de cadenas ¿Qué vas hacer H.?_

_Toma la carretera y se tira por un lado de la carretera directo en un rio, el oxígeno se acaba poco a poco y abre la boca por puro autoreflejo, pero lo único que circula por sus vías es agua, agua que le inunda los riñones, la desesperación se hace presente y trata de huir, pero no hay salida, así que se resigna y siente como su cuerpo va muriendo hasta que sus pulmones explotan y flota como un pez muerto…_

Vayas formas de morir de los dos, tanto el agua como el fuego purifica y eso es lo que necesitaban, necesitaban purificarse, limpiarse, por que vaya si esos dos traían un gran lazo desde vidas pasadas y por eso paso lo que tenía pasar, pero ahora que los dos se han regenerado esperemos que en la próxima vida puedan tener una relación feliz, que es lo más seguro, pero nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta el futuro, a menos que seas yo…

Termino mi Green te frapuccino venti que ha tenido mejores días y cierro mi computadora, tiro mi te al bote de basura y me voy, no sin antes voltear y ver que el Germany aún me mira, el lazo está formado ya ¿Terminare como H. y G.? No, yo sé cuándo cortar los lazos, pero mi pregunta es ¿Tu sabes cortar los lazos cuando es necesario?

Proximo Capitulo:

Su voz simplemente me está irritando, como odio a este tipo de idiotas.

- Si, si me presentas a las chicas y a ver si hay suerte con una.

Si como no, si eres más gay…

¿Qué hace a una persona esconder su sexualidad? ¿Qué puede ocurrir si oculta su propia identidad? Desaparecer…


	5. No Soy Gay

Capítulo 5: No Soy Gay

Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que venía a esta cafetería, es que paso algo la otra vez que viene, así que…

- - - Flash Back -

_Había pasado un mes desde lo de H. y G. sus muertes estaba en todos los periódicos._

_**Novio Suicida Mata a Su Novia Maniática**_

_Decían los titulares o mi favorito:_

_**Gay Closetero Mata a Su Novia Para Empezar una Nueva vida.**_

_JA! Gay ese, como no, hace como veinte minutos un amigo me quiso hacer esa broma y me mando una foto por MSN donde según él era gay nomas por estar como si besara a un hombre, por favor búscate otras formas de hacer bromas que no tienen nada de real. _

_Bueno como sea, estaba disfrutando de un Shake Lemon Passion Te, hay que cambiar de bebida ¿No? Y estaba disfrutando de una vista maravillosa del cielo nublado y con una música muy relajada "Mil Demonios –Moderatto" No seré muy fan lo confieso, pero esa canción en un día nublado es de muy buen gusto, todo parecía un pedazo del cielo hasta que…_

_- ¡Sí! Hello Gino ¿Qué cuentas Brother? Tu eres el perdido – Gritaba un tipo que hablaba por su radio. – No ni al caso, he estado algo ocupado ya sabes me metí a una maestría y cosas así con la familia. _

_¿Por qué no puedes hablar por tu radio en un tono de voz normal? ¿Es que necesitas romperme el tímpano para poder hablar placenteramente? Voltee a mi alrededor y Germany no estaba ¿Dónde se metió ese sexy alemán? ¿Sera que ya regreso o se está tomando un baño? Ojala sea la opción dos._

_- Ya dijiste, si, si me presentas a las chicas y a ver si hay suerte con una de ellas. _

_Si como no, si eres más gay que una mariposa metiéndose en un hoyo… de un árbol… Simplemente no puedo soportar más esta mierda de él. Me levanto y no me di cuenta que el también y le tiro todo mi Shake Lemon Passion Te, por accidente o eso creo._

_- Cuanto lo siento – Digo al compás de la nueva canción de belanova…_

_No sé ni cómo se llama, pero me gusta la parte…_

"_Solo pienso en ti y en lo estúpida que fui, al pensar y soñar que ibas a regresar, al creer que tal vez un día ibas a volver por mi" Siento que mi amigo S. se siente identificado…_

_Como sea le tire él te, pero no lo lamento la verdad ¿No es algo extraño que vaya a una cafetería y no allá pedido un café? _

_- Lo siento tanto –Repito y tomo una servilleta y trato de secarle lo que tire._

_- No, no te preocupes – Dice el cerrando su radio y mirándome a los ojos sonriéndome. – Mucho gusto soy Luis_

_Vaya nombre más común. Sin ofender a los Luis, simplemente este Luis no lo paso. _

_- Mucho gusto Luis._

_- ¿Quieres que te compre otro café?_

_- No es un café, es un te._

_- Bueno un te._

_- No, gracias ya me iba de todos modos._

_- ¿Por qué? _

_Por qué has molestado mi pedazo de cielo hablando por tu jodido radio._

_- Ya tenía mucho tiempo aquí –Le digo en cambio. _

_Y salgo del café, el sale tras de mí y me voltea y me pega a él, no siento ni escalofríos ni nada ¿De verdad pasa esto en las novelas? Me da asco._

_- No me has dicho tu nombre.- Me susurra _

_- No te importa – Le contesto ya molesto –mira – hago que me suelte – No me gustas, no me llamas la atención._

_Él pone una cara de enojo. _

_- No te me vuelvas acercar maldito joto hijo de puta que le gusta que se lo cojan por el culo._

_- ¿Y tú que eres? ¿Heterosexual curioso? _

_- ¿Qué insinúas? Yo no soy puñal tú lo eres._

_- Muchacho me has coqueteando y casi me besas y me vienes diciendo que no eres gay, por favor consíguete una vida. _

_- Vete de aquí joto, que te voy a golpear. –Levanta el puño y en eso el recibe otro por… quien menos… __Germany!_

_- Don't ever think of touching he, you make me sick, bullshit. __(Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, me enfermas, mierda)– Estaya en gritos Germany _

_- Thanks – Le contesto y me acerco al gay de closet. – Te voy a dar un consejo y óyeme bien si quieres seguir viviendo, te estas negando, estas negando lo que eres ¿Y sabes qué pasa cuando nosotros mismos nos desconocemos? Puedes desaparecer más te vale que empieces a decir, si, si soy gay, o muy pronto todo tu mundo se ira o mejor dicho tú te iras. _

_Luis se me queda viendo y huye a su carro._

_- Bueno gracias por eso – Le digo ya en ingles a Germany._

_- Ni te preocupes, cuando quieras. ¿Ya te vas? _

_Ummm, sonrió, paso mi pelo por mi oreja y lo agarro de un brazo._

_- No apenas voy a entrar. _

_- Fin Flash Back - - - _

Y veme aquí después de una semana y estoy aquí… aunque no lo creas… esperando a Luis. Tuve una predicción, es que tras toparse conmigo nada vuelve a ser como antes, el drama y lo esotérico entra en las vidas de los que me conocen.

-Futuro-

_Luis llegara a su casa, porque aún vive con sus padres aun a sus veintiocho. _

_-Ya llegue madre. – Dirá. E ira a la sala donde estarán sus padres sentados muy serios - ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Hijo…encontramos esto en tu cuarto – Le Contestara su madre tirando una revista pornográfica gay a la mesa. – Solo queremos saber si eres…_

_- No mamá, no lo soy._

_- Hijo nosotros te aceptáramos como sea – Hablara el padre. _

_- Pero eso no es mío, no sé cómo llego a mi cuarto._

_- Hijo no mientas._

_Luis dará media vuelta y se subirá a su carro y a eso de las 10 pm podrá por fin estacionarse en la casa de una amiga suya donde habría una gran reunión de amigos. _

_- Miren quien ha llegado – Exclamara uno de sus amigos – El gay clostero._

_Luis se sentirá muy incómodo y recordara mis palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez. __Puedes desaparecer__ deberías seguir mi consejo._

_- Déjate de bromas Johnny – Tratara de excusarse Luis. _

_- Vamos Luis no sientas pena, todos somos tus amigos y te queremos por quien eres realmente – Dirá dulcemente Blair. _

_Y toda esa velada se la pasara negando su sexualidad, se ira a la cama aun recordando mis palabras __Puedes desaparecer_

_- No, no, contrólate Luis, tú no le haces a esas cosas._

_Dormirá inquieto y a la mañana siguiente ira a su trabajo, se sentara en su cubículo extrañado que nadie lo allá saludado. _

_- Disculpa, pero ¿Qué haces en mi área de trabajo? – Preguntara una muchacha a la cual Luis no había visto nunca._

_- Creo que te equivocas, has de ser nueva, este es mi cubículo._

_- Claro que no, llevo tres años trabajando aquí y en este lugar. _

_- ¿Podría alguien decirle a esta novata que se deje de bromas y llevarla a su cubículo? _

_No recibirá respuesta._

_- Aarón vamos dile que se vaya._

_- Deberías de ser tu quien se fuera, tu no trabajas aquí. _

_- ¿De qué hablas Aarón? Llevamos cinco años trabajando. _

_- Claro que no._

_- Ya entiendo ha de ser una broma. Muy buena, caí…_

_- Llamare a seguridad _

_Y lo sacaran de su trabajo ¿Qué rayos está pasando? Se preguntara. __Puedes desaparecer_

_Y como avance la semana así ira pasando con toda la gente a su alrededor, sus compañeros de la maestría, sus amigos y por ultimo su propia familia, no sabrían quien él era, apenas estaría empezando a desaparecer. _

_-Fin Futuro-._

Veo entrar a Luis por la puerta con gran cara de preocupación y vaya si se ha descuidado. Voltea a todas partes buscando a alguien hasta que me encuentra.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Pregunta todo desquiciado.

-Yo nada.

- Una maldición o algo así por que no te quise.

- Luis nunca me gustaste, pero dejando eso de lado, lo que te está pasando es por ti mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te dije que si seguías negando quien eras podrías desaparecer. ¿Toda tu gente alrededor se ha olvidado de ti no?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Si te digo no me creerías. Pero ya no tenemos tiempo, dime Luis ¿Te aceptas a ti mismo?

- No tengo nada que aceptar.

- Mala respuesta

Con horror vera como su brazo se ira desvaneciendo.

- ¿Qué, que es esto?

- Tu consecuencia.

- Tú me hiciste eso – Me apuntara con su mano que ya no existe.

- Ya te dije que vas a seguir desapareciendo si no te aceptas.

- ¡AYUDA!

- Nadie te oye, ya casi ni existes.

Sus piernas ya habían desaparecido y solamente queda su pecho con su cuello y cabeza.

- ¡No! ¡No! Haz algo.

- Solo tienes que decirlo Luis…

- Yo… yo… - Su pecho y cuello habían desaparecido.

- Rápido.

-Yo… **No soy gay.**

Las últimas palabras que dijo Luis, todo él había desaparecido y ya no había vuelta atrás, lastima tan fácil que era salir del closet, pero como el quedan muchos, solo es cuestión de que desaparezcan y no solo gays tapados, siempre que ocultamos algo de nosotros como cambiar nuestra forma de ser o nuestros gustos parte de nosotros desaparece, así que ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar tu decir la verdad? O es que te crees tan hábil como Luis para creer que no vas a desaparecer… tal vez no como el, pero las personas alrededor tuyo verán la falsedad y se aburrirán de ti, olvidándose de ti.

Germany llega y se sienta en la silla donde segundos antes estaba alguien llamado, lu…lu… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No importa de todos modos.

- Im late? (¿Llege tarde?)

- Justo a tiempo.

Próximo capitulo:

Parece que ahora mis visiones han cambiado un poco y ahora veo el futuro de un trabajador en especial de Star…

-Demonios. –Dice el trabajador cuando le cae un latte caliente.

No, no chico, no deberías llamarlos con tanta facilidad. Por qué podrías recibir una respuesta. ¿Quieres tomar Café?


	6. S

Capítulo 6: S.

No debería de haber permitido que todo esto se saliera fuera de control ¿Cómo llegue al punto de enamórame de Germany? ¿No era yo el que hablaba tonterías sin sentido del súper sida? ¿O de cuanto me gustaba masturbarme porque era mejor? Pero es cierto que este Germany me hace hervir la sangre y lo deseo igual que mi cuerpo, estar pegado a el entre esas manos europeas, aunque no se haya bañado ¡QUE ES LO PEOR! Estoy perdiéndome…

Esto no había pasado desde… y prometí que nunca más volvería a tocar el tema y eso involucra no volver a tener una relación. La música el dia de hoy es un asco y aparte tengo a un lado a unas tipas que se creen lo high de lo high, la elite, la alta clase por dios si de por si odio a ese tipo de gente, odio más a los que tratan de imitarlas, mejor métanse un buen tampón en la boca y cállense un momento.

Un beso en mi mejilla me sorprende.

- Hola –Me dice Germany en un español muy malo.

- Hola veo que tratas de mejorar tu español – Y él hace una mueca de no entender-Lo siento – Y repito todo de nuevo en inglés.

- Me esfuerzo.

Ese beso me hace sentirme…caliente…pero no de un modo morboso si no un calor dentro de mí, esa sensación… olvidada.

- Te ves muy bien hoy –Me halaga.

- Gracias fue algo que agarre nomas.

Mentira! Bueno no tanto, si sabía como quería vestirme, un estilo trendy vintage groovie, pero la ropa fue elegida al azar, un playera gris con un hoyo del lado izquierdo que parece hecho apropósito, un pantalón que parece desvelado apropósito de nuevo, cosa que igual que mi camisa no lo es y mis lentes negros que se vuelven blancos que te platique.

Se me queda viendo con esos ojos verdes y se acerca a mi ¿Es esto un beso? Me alejo de el antes de hacer contacto.

- Iré a pedir- Le contesto nerviosamente.

Simplemente no puedo lidiar con esto todavía, voy a la barra a pedir y lo primero que oigo:

- Demonios – Blasfemia uno de los trabajadores de star… cuando un latte extra caliente le cae en el brazo.

Cuidado con lo que llamas, porque podrías recibir una respuesta y lo más seguro es que no te guste.

- Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios

- ¿Qué vas a ordenar? –Me dice otra chica obviamente avergozanda por el vocabulario tan grande de su compañero de trabajo, ni me vengas con esa cara de apenada estúpida inmunda que siempre me sirve el Green te muy diluido.

- Un Green te Frapuccino con leche deslactosada y crema batida. – Respondo –Espeso por favor.

Enserio que asco de música el día hoy. El trabajador se voltea y se golpea contra una de las maquinas.

-Demonios

Y un humo negro sale de su boca. Sigue caminando y abre una gaveta donde guardan todo el material y le cae una lata de puro Green te.

-Demonios

El humo negro se alarga como una gran ruta de acceso a él.

A los minutos me da mi Green te.

- Aquí esta – Me informa el muchacho.

- Gracias, oye una cosa, a la próxima que te golpees o te pase algo malo mejor di otra grosería o piensa en decir "Angeles" por qué los vas a ocupar.

Se me queda viendo con cara de extrañado y vuelve a trabajar. Yo por el otro lado tiro mi Green te no voy aceptar algo preparado con tan mala energía.

Y mientras lo estoy tirando el futuro llega a mi mente.

-Futuro-

El chico seguirá maldiciendo y diciendo demonios todo lo que resta del día y de la semana, pero un miércoles llegara a su casa y prendera las luces, se llevara un gran susto al ver como un hombre vestido de negro está sentado en el sillón.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntaras- Mejor vete o llamo a la policía.

- Tú me estuviste llamando.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Llamabas a los demonios y heme aquí.

Sera en ese momento en el que se dará cuenta que la voz del señor suena como varias voces juntas.

- Mira deja te explico unas cosas- Dirá el demonio- Para convocar a un demonio no es tan fácil, tienes que hacer muchos sacrificios, rituales, pero tú nos has estado llamando desde que tenías catorce años así que haremos una excepción contigo. Te voy a conceder un deseo, pero a cambio tú me tendrás que dar tu alma ¿Estamos de acuerdo Ricky?

- Como sabes mi nombre

- Es lo que menos importa ¿Le entras?

Ricky lo pensara por un rato y se dirá "Si yo los llame igual se pueden ir cuando yo quiera, ¿Por qué hay que desperdiciar un deseo?"

- Esta bien, quiero ese deseo.

- Dilo bien.

- A cambio de que me cumplas un deseo, yo te daré mi alma.

No hace falta repetir pero lo hare… las palabras tienen poderes y cada acción tiene una consecuencia.

- ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

- Mi deseo es oír lo que las personas piensan.

- Deseo concedido.

Y el primer pensamiento que tendrá será.

"Tu alma será mía"

El demonio ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente Ricky se levantara e oirá los pensamiento de su familia.

_Espero que Julián (Su padre) no me descubra con Julio _pensara su madre.

_No se cómo seguir escondiéndoles que tenemos una gran crisis económica, que me quede sin dinero y es probable que me demanden. _Pensara su padre.

_El bulto de mi padre se ve muy bien esos pantalones, si supieras cuanto deseo que me metas ese pene que me creo y me cojas como la ramera que soy _ Pensara su hermana la virgen.

Tal vez debiste haber pensado dos veces tu deseo Ricky.

Se ira a trabajar y se dirá a si mismo que el deseo fue una buena idea, que no porque su familia estuviera enferma tenía que ver el lado negativo de lo que pidió.

_Ya llego el inservible _Pensara la tipa que no hace bien mi Green te, mira quién habla de inservibles.

_Tal vez ya debería de correrlo, tomare ese incidente de que tiro el latte como signo de ineficiencia. _Pensara su jefe.

Mientras vaya pasando el día y la gente vaya llegando se dará cuenta de que su deseo fue una mala idea, ya que podía oír todos los pensamientos de la gente en el café.

_¿Mi trasero se verá bien con este pantalón?_

_Si repruebo no entrare a la universidad._

_De verdad quiero perder la virginidad con él._

_Es un negocio importante no debo de dejar pasar la opurtindad._

_¿Deje la estufa prendida? _

_Ya vio ese enorme grano en su nariz, no creo que nadie en este local no se haya dado cuenta_

_Mi gato se ve lindo con ese saco Gucci que le compre._

Todos los pensamientos de los consumidores en su mente, lo estarán volviendo loco y se sostendrá de una máquina.

- ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntara una trabajadora suya cuando realmente pensara _Que droga se metió ahora. _

_- _¡Quítate de aquí hipócrita! –Gritara y romperá una taza en la cabeza de la tipa que prepara mi Green te muy mal, eso es bueno, y después como si estuviera poseído seguirá golpeando a la gente - ¡TODOS QUITENSE DE MÍ!

Correrá hacia la puerta la cual es de cristal y la romperá al pasar cayendo al suelo. El demonio aparecerá enfrente de él.

- Deseo cumplido ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Solo quítame esto, llévame a otro lugar.

-Tus deseos son órdenes

Y el demonio lo llevara al infierno donde… no quieres saberlo.

-Fin de futuro-

¿Soy solo yo? O este futuro no fue tan interesante como otros… umm no es mi culpa que la gente tenga vida tan aburridas. Regreso a la mesa con Germany.

- ¿Y lo que pediste? – Me pregunta

- Siempre no quise nada. 

Tal vez tenga que bajar mi guardia él no es…

Me acerco a él para besarlo y se levanta unos segundos antes de que lo bese.

- Lo siento me tengo que ir, si no cerraran la lavandería y ya estoy harto de esta playera – Me dice, si yo también estoy harto de esa camisa.

- No te preocupes – Le contesto sonriendo y me besa en el cachete.

Se va, tal vez no haya sido en la boca, pero… aun así es un beso ¿No? Me quedo mirando el tráfico de la cuidad y oigo que alguien dice.

- Te estuve buscando D. vaya si supiste esconderte.

Voltee para enfrentarme a ese desconocido y decirle "¿De qué hablas imbécil?" Pero en cambio mis ojos se abrieron al igual que mi boca y solo una palabra salió de mí boca:

- **S.**

Próximo capítulo: ¿Cómo conseguí este don de ver el futuro? ¿Quién es S.?

- Vaya si esta guapo el chico alemán, pero si quieres que siga vivo tienes que dejar de verlo. – Me amenaza S.

- Ya no soy el niño estúpido al cual puedes asustar.

- Nunca te asuste D. te hacía temblar y de puro amor.

- Del asco.

- ¿Te crees más poderoso que yo? Tu solo puedes ver el futuro y gracias a mí, no te comparas en nada al poder que yo tengo. Así que cállate o si no te mueres.

Mi pasado sale a la luz y es hora de afrontarlo.

Ultimo capitulo: ¿Quieres tomar café?


End file.
